


untitled

by hyperion



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Closets, M/M, Quickies, Quiet, Quiet Sex, Rimming, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperion/pseuds/hyperion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quickie in the closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to [](http://cherrybina.livejournal.com/profile)[**cherrybina**](http://cherrybina.livejournal.com/)'s <http://cherrybina.livejournal.com/226843.html>

They didn't have much time. They never had much time these days, rushing to get ready for a job. But they were both horny and needy and Eames pushed Arthur into the broom closet and turned him to face the wall. "Hands here," he instructed, putting Arthur's hands on the shelf holding old paint cans and a quarter inch of dust. "Don't move. I'll take care of you."

He unbuckled Arthur's belt and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down along with his underwear and pushing Arthur's shirt up. He pulled Arthur's belt from his pants and folded it before holding it up to Arthur's mouth. "We've got to be quiet." Arthur bit into the leather obediently.

Eames returned to Arthur’s ass. Arthur’s perfect ass, pale because Arthur refused to go nude on the nude beach they visited before this job came together. He kissed a cheek as he kneeled down. Arthur’s muscled thighs were darker, and part of his sensitive inner thighs were exposed. Eames softly bit Arthur’s left thigh, making Arthur draw in a breath through his teeth. Eames soothed the area, rubbing it with his thumb, and Arthur widened his stance as much as his pants would allow.

Stroking Arthur’s inner thighs, Eames ghosted his lips across Arthur’s cheeks. He had never seen a more outstanding derriere, which he had told Arthur often. Arthur shuddered as Eames’ stubble scraped and rasped against his skin. Arthur pressed back against Eames, wanting more but knowing he couldn’t voice it. He bit more deeply into his belt to resist making any noise.

Eames spent one more moment admiring the work of art in front of him and then parted Arthur’s cheeks. He licked Arthur’s opening and then blew across it, getting a whine in return. “Shhh,” he admonished. Arthur gripped the shelf harder. Eames did it again, watching the little bud wink at him. Then he dipped in, licking and pressing his lips against Arthur. It was as if his mouth and Arthur’s ass were made for each other. Eames even grazed the sensitive muscle with his teeth, and Arthur nearly gasped and dropped the belt.

When Eames entered Arthur with his tongue, he heard Arthur breathe again as he pressed back even further. As long as he was quiet, Eames thought. The others would notice if they took too long, and if any of them happened to walk by, he didn’t want them hearing. Eames quietly unbuttoned his own pants and stuck his hand inside to get himself off. Everything associated with rimming Arthur was a turn on, from simply knowing how much Arthur loved it from the texture of the muscles on Eames’ tongue. The smooth inner muscles were contracting around him now.

Eames continued to lick in and out of Arthur as his hand sped up on himself. He knew that Arthur would come quickly from this, and he knew that if he had time to work Arthur over slowly, he’d get very vocal, so Eames fucked Arthur with is tongue as deeply and quickly as he could. Arthur was now rocking slightly, trying to find a balance between over stimulated and not enough. The sound of his breath around the belt was making it harder for Eames to breathe.

Before he realized it, Arthur was coming. He tightened around Eames’ tongue and nearly bit through the belt as he tried to stifle the noise. His orgasm was raspy, ragged breaths that sounded too loud in the small room. Eames came moments later, face pressed into the back of Arthur’s thigh as he gasped his way through it. When he had caught his breath, Eames tugged Arthur’s hip so Arthur turned around. He licked the traces of come off Arthur’s abdomen and sucked the evidence off of Arthur’s boxers and pants. Luckily, there wasn’t much on his clothes, so the stains wouldn’t be too noticeable.

Eames stood and he and Arthur straightened themselves up. Once Arthur had threaded his belt through his belt loops again, he wrapped himself around Eames and kissed him. When they broke apart, Arthur whispered, “I love you so much.”

“You too, darling. I love you too.”


End file.
